Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi There! *Joe: Hi!, Guess What Today Is! *Steve: Right!, Today is... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: New Year's Eve! *Joe: All of Our Friends Including The Nick Jr. Characters are Here To Celebrate! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Blue!, Look Who's Here! *Blue: (Barks Hello!) *Steve: Look!, There's Even Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Magenta, and Green Puppy! *Blue's Friends: Hi!, Hello! *Joe: And Look!, There's Dora the Explorer and Her Friends! *Dora: Hola, Amigos! *Diego: Hola! *Dora and Diego Characters: Hello!, Hola! *Steve: Little Bill and His Friends! *Little Bill: Hello, Friend! *Little Bill Characters: Hi!, Hello! *Sidetable: Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, and His Friends! *Little Bear: Hello! *Little Bear Characters: Hello!, Hi! *Mailbox: Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends! *Oswald: Hey! *Weenie: (Barks Hi!) *Oswald Characters: Happy New Year! *Mr. Salt: Max, Ruby, and Their Friends! *Ruby: Hello! *Max: New Year's! *Max and Ruby: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mrs. Pepper: Bob, Wendy, Spud, and Friends! *Bob: Hello, There! *Wendy: Hi! *Spud: Hello! *Bob the Builder Characters: Hello!, Happy New Year's Eve! *Paprika: Maggie, Beast, and Hamilton! *Maggie: Hello! *Beast: Hi, There! *Hamilton: Happy New Year's Eve! *Cinnamon: Kipper and Maisy! *Kipper: Happy New Year's Eve! *Maisy: Hello! *Tickety: Franklin, The Turtle Family, and His Animal Friends! *Franklin: Hi! *The Turtle Family: Hello! *Franklin's Animal Friends: Happy New Year's Eve! *Slippery: The Backyardigans! *The Backyardigans: Happy New Year's Eve! *Shovel: The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: Happy New Year's Eve! *Pail: Jack, Mary, Mel, and The Schwartzman Quartet! *Jack: Hello, Everybody!, It's Me, Jack! *Mary: Hello! *Mel: (Woofs) *The Schwartzman Quartet: (Singing) Happy New Year's Eve! *Periwinkle: Sportacus, Stephanie, and Their Friends! *Sportacus: What's Up! *Stephanie: Hello! *LazyTown Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Magenta: (Barks Miss Spider, Holley, and Their Bug Friends!) *Miss Spider: Hello, There! *Holley: Hello! *Bug Friends: Happy New Year's Eve! *Green Puppy: (Barks DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex!) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Happy New Year's Eve! *Steve: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Their Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao! *Hoho: Ni Hao! *Wubbzy: Wow!, Wow!, Everybody! *Daizy: Hello! *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Joe: Milli, Geo, and Bot! *Milli: Hello, There! *Geo: Hi! *Bot: Welcome! *Joe: Bot!, You Sound Just Like Me! *Bot: Thanks, Joe! *Sidetable: Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu! *Oobi: Hello! *Uma: Hi! *Kako: What's Up! *Grampu: Hi, There! *Mailbox: Shane, David, and Their Friends! *Shane: Hello! *David: Hi! *The Upside Down Show Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mr. Salt: Ron, Natalie, Binyah Binyah, and Their Kids! *Natalie: Hey, There! *Ron: Hi! *Binyah Binyah: Hello! *Gullah Gullah Island Kids: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mrs. Pepper: The Fresh Beat Band! *The Fresh Beat Band: Happy New Year's Eve! *Paprika: Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig! *Pinky: Hello, Friends! *Tyler: Hi, There! *(Mr. Guinea Pig Signs Hello) *Cinnamon: The Bubble Guppies, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper! *The Bubble Guppies: Happy New Year's Eve! *Bubble Puppy: (Barks Happy New Year's Eve!) *Mr. Grouper: Welcome! *Tickety: The Curious Buddies! *Dog: Woof! *Pig: Oink!, (Snorts) *Cat: Meow! *Bear: Roar! *Elephant: (Trunk Sound) *Slippery: Moose A. Moose and Zee! *Moose A. Moose: Hello, There! *(Zee D. Bird Waves Hello) *Shovel: Nick Jr. Face! *Nick Jr. Face: Hi There!, Face Here! *Pail: And Piper O'Possum! *Piper O'Possum: Piper Here! *Steve: Okay, Everyone!, Welcome to Our New Year's Eve Party! *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Joe: That's Right!, We Get to Party, Eat Some Good Dinner and Dessert, and Dance to Music! *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ooh! *Mr. Salt: And..., We're Also Gonna Do Something Special Tonight! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *Dora: But, What are We Gonna Do Something Special Tonight? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Asking Questions) *Steve: We Don't Know! *Joe: Blue!, Do You Know What We Should Do Something Special Tonight on New Year's Eve? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Little Bill: Great Idea! *Little Bear: Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do Tonight on New Year's Eve! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Oswald: So Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Max: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: That's Right, Max! *Joe: You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable!, Do You Have Notebooks for Us? *Sidetable: Sure!, Notebooks for Everyone! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wow! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Joe: And Those Are Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Joe: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Blue's Friends: (Singing) We Can Do... *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do Tonight on New Year's Eve? *Bob: Yeah! *Joe: You Will? *Beast: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *Kipper: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Maisy: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Franklin: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: Huh?, You See A Clue? *Joe: Where is It? *Moose A. Moose: Right There! *Joe: There's The Clue! *Steve: And It's..., The Night! *Wubbzy: The Night is Our First Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay! *Joe: So..., The Night!, Let's Draw A Crescent Shape for The Moon, Add Some Lines for The Stars, and Then Shave It In!, There, The Night. *Steve: So, Our First Clue is The Night! *Joe: What Should We Do Tonight on New Year's Eve, With The Night? *Kai-Lan: Maybe We Can Look at The Moon and The Stars in The Night! *Daizy: Great Thinking, Kai-Lan! *Joe: But, We Better Find Two More Clues So We Could Know for Sure! *Blue: (Barks Hey, Guys!, Come Here!) *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Joe: Let's Go See What She Needs Us For! *Hoho: Come On! *Blue: (Barks Look, Everybody!) *Steve: Oh!, I Think Blue Found Us Something to Look At! *Plex: What Did You Find, Blue? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Shows Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters A Picture of The New Year's Eve Shop) *Twist: Wow! *DJ Lance: It's The New Year's Eve Shop! *Joe: Wow!, What A Cool New Year's Eve Shop! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidoos Into The Picture of The New Year's Eve Shop) *Miss Spider: Jumping June Bugs! *Sportacus: Blue Just Skidooed Into The New Year's Eve Shop! *Steve: Hey!, Let's Go Too! *Joe: Here We Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo! *Joe: (Singing) We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into The New Year's Eve Shop) *Brobee: Wow! *Nick Jr. Face: We're Inside The New Year's Eve Shop! *Jack: What Should We Buy at The New Year's Eve Shop? *Steve: Hey!, I Got A List!, So, We Need to Buy New Year's Eve Hats, Some Food and Dessert, and New Year's Eve Necklaces! *Joe: First, We Need to Buy New Year's Eve Hats! *Steve: Hmm, Do You See The New Year's Eve Hats on These Counters? *Pinky: That Counter! *Joe: Oh Yeah!, That Counter!, This Counter Has New Year's Eve Hats! *Gil: Let's Get The New Year's Eve Hats! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The New Year's Eve Hats on The Cart) *Tyrone: What's Next On Our List, Steve? *Steve: Oh!, Now, We Need Some Food! *Joe: Which One of These Counters Do You Think Sells Food? *Boots: That Counter! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, This Counter!, This One Sells Food! *Joe: Great Job! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The Food in The Cart) *Steve: Wow! *Joe: The Cart is Getting Filled Up! *Linny: Now What's Next On Our List? *Steve: Ooh!, Next on Our List is Dessert! *Joe: Okay!, Let's Look for The Dessert! *Steve: Which One of These Counters Has Dessert? *Milli: That Counter! *Joe: Oh!, That Counter! *Steve: Right!, Because This Has Dessert! *Joe: You're Great! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The Dessert in The Cart) *Tickety: Okay!, Last in This List is New Year's Eve Necklaces! *Steve: Which One of These Counters Has Necklaces? *Oobi: That Counter! *Joe: Yeah!, That Counter Has Necklaces! *Steve: Let's Buy These Necklaces! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The New Year's Eve Necklaces in The Cart) *Joe: Good Job!, We Found Everything That We Need to Buy at The New Year's Eve Shop! *Steve: Come On!, Let's Get Back Home! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidooing Back Home) *(Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Back Home) *(Paper Turns The Page to A Picture of Fireworks) *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Joe: Our Second Clue? *Steve: Where's The Clue? *Muno: Right There! *Joe: There is A Clue! *Walden: It's A Picture Of Fireworks! *Widget: Fireworks are Our Second Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay!, So..., Fireworks! *Joe: So, First, I'll Use My Red Crayon!, First, Let's Draw Some Lines Around for Our First Firework, Then Use Our Blue Crayon to Make The Second Firework, and Then Use Our Green Crayon to Make The Last Firework!, There, Fireworks. *Steve: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What We Should Do Tonight on New Year's Eve! *Joe: What Was Our First Clue? *Brobee: The Night! *Steve: The Night! *Joe: Right, Brobee! *Oswald: And Our Second Clue is Fireworks! *DJ Lance: What Should We Do Tonight on New Year's Eve With The Night and Fireworks? *Rintoo: Maybe We Can Look Up at The Night and See Fireworks! *Shout: Great Idea, Rintoo! *Oobi: But We Should Find One More Clue to Figure This Out! *Joe: Right, Oobi! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Pablo: That Sounds Like... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Mailbox! *Bot: It's Mailtime! *Nick Jr. Face: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Joe: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Earl: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hi, Friends!, Enjoying New Year's Eve? *Wubbzy: We Sure Are, Mailbox! *Buggy: Can We Have Our Letter? *Mailbox: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Alicia: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Daisy: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Joe: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Look! *Joe: It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Girl: We're Celebrating New Year's Eve! *Boy: We Have A Special Banner for You Guys! *Girl: Look! *Boy: It Says... *Children: Happy New Year's Eve, Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: Bye!, Wow!, What A Great New Year's Eve Letter! *Joe: Yeah!, What A Great Banner Too! *Mr. Salt: Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Tico: Mr. Salt! *Steve: That Sounds Like Mr. Salt! *Joe: Come On! *Daizy: What is It, Mr. Salt? *Mr. Salt: I Have A New Year's Eve Dinner! *Isa: Yum! *Slippery: That is A Nice Dinner for New Year's Eve! *Steve: Come On!, Let's Eat It! *Joe: Everyone!, Find A Seat! *Mr. Salt: Okay!, "Bon Appetit!" *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Eating Dinner) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Mmmmmm! *Bobby: This is The Best Dinner Ever! *Tyrone: It Certainly Is! *Steve: Yeah! *Joe: Thanks for The Dinner, Mr. Salt! *Mr. Salt: You're Welcome, Joe! *Steve: Hey!, We Still Have to Find Our Last Clue! *Wubbzy: That's Right! *Joe: Come On! *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue? *Joe: Where is It? *Squirt: It's Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There It Is! *Joe: And It's On The Year..., 2019! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:2019